Loudtale Orange
by AP100
Summary: A little look of what happens with my interpretation of these worlds blended together.
1. Lincoln: Grandmaster Judge

**Loudtale Orange**

 **Lincoln Boss Battle  
**

A young girl walks down a golden corridor. Outside the windows, you can see the sun setting. The girl stops, and a figure appears in front of her.

"Heya. You've been a little busy haven't ya? So, tell me something. Do you truly believe that even the messiest soul can be cleansed? That the person who the soul belongs to could be good if they just tried?" The voice asked.

The girl takes a step forward in response.

The figure chuckled. "Okay, well then answer me this. Do you want to have a rough time? Cause if you take just one more step, you will not like what happens after that." He said.

The girl steps again.

The figure exhales deeply. "Welp. Sorry sis, this is why I don't make promises." The golden corridor surrounding them turns a dark blue, as the setting sun is suddenly replaced by the high moon. With the obstructions now clear, the figure is revealed to be a white haired boy in a brownish jacket covering an orange shirt, wearing blue jeans and white shoes.

His name was Lincoln, and he began to speak again. "What a beautiful night out. The moon is rising. The stars a shimmering. During times like these, pests like you..." Lincoln's eyes suddenly became covered in blackness. **"Should be burning in hell."** He said is a much creepier voice.

Lincoln moved his hand downward, sending the girl to the floor. Before she could get up, a large amount of bone needles pierced her body, and large dragon skulls blasted her away with lasers.

The girl walked up to Lincoln in the golden corridor again. Lincoln just looked at her. "What's with the look? Did I catch you off guard and get you? Well, hopefully this time, you'll learn your lesson."

The corridor shifted into night time again, and Lincoln once again preformed his attack. But this time, the girl made it through. Lincoln looked puzzled and shrugged. "Huh, guess this is why people never use their strong attacks first."

The girl responded by running up to Lincoln and attempting to cut him with her knife. He seemingly fades out of existence, and reappears after the girl is somehow teleported to where she was before.

 _miss_

Lincoln then chuckled. "What? You expect me to just stand there take hits? You clearly don't know my life."

Large bone needles came down from the ceiling, stopping with their points a few feet above the girl's head. The ground below her then started cracking. The girl had to jump repeatedly to avoid the large amounts of bone needles coming up from the ground, but she also had to mind her head of the ones above. She was cut a little, but not too much.

But the damage soon started bleeding, causing more HP to drain.

 _miss_

Lincoln then spoke again. "Found reports in the lab about a powerful entity in time and space. Jumping through time left and right, stopping and starting it."

More bones then came and started sliding toward the girl. She had to stay still for the ice bone, and then jump a regular one. She had to keep in mind to not jump too high, or the next ice bone would cause more damage.

 _miss_

Lincoln then scratched his chin. "But the reports also showed signs of sudden ending points."

Now there was an attack similar to Lincoln's second one, but the jump heights varied. The girl adapted quick and managed to get through it.

 _miss_

Lincoln chuckled. "The entity is you isn't it?"

Now the next attack was complicated. Bone needles covering the floor, and a mere few platforms to stop yourself from falling into deadly impalement. All the while, bones were flying right at the platforms, which means the girl had to jump over them to make it to the next platform before the current one breaks.

She managed to make it to the end, but the last bone bonked her head a little.

 _miss_

Lincoln's smile sunk a little. "You clearly don't understand the pain."

The girl once again was challenged by another platform based attack. But she managed to even pull through the last second tricks this time.

 _miss_

Lincoln then stared at the girl dead-on. "The pain of having something to love, and having it ripped away." He said is an aggressive tone.

The next attack had her jump through three layers of moving bones using more platforms. She managed to duck and dodge all of them.

 _miss_

Lincoln then shrugged. "Look, this is why I gave up on Humans long ago."

The girl then had to stay atop a moving platform, as bones created some sort of gate. She pulled through.

 _miss_

Lincoln sighed. "And thoughts of the surface don't really appeal to me either." He said.

There was yet another triple layered attack, but this time his dragon blasters where wiping out one row at a time, requiring her to shift between them. She ended up getting caught in a blast, and was bleeding pretty bad. But she had some magical food to help heal her.

Lincoln stayed silent and launched his bone gateway attack again, this time with smaller gaps.

 _miss_

Lincoln then huffed. "Because Ultra-Humans like me belong underground now, especially with you trapping us here with your manipulation ya see?" He asked.

He then tried his second attack again, but it was faster. It bruised the girl real bad, and she had to eat more of her magic food to stay alive. Lincoln just sent out an attack in the form of bones that she had to constantly jump between, and then basically moonwalk across the floor, only to jump again.

 _miss_

Lincoln just chuckled. "I'll be blunt. Fighting a human makes it easy to give it my all."

The same jump between the gaps thing with different heights was used again, but faster.

 _miss_

Lincoln thought to himself. "Or is all that just an excuse for being a little crazy? As if I'll ever know."

The triple layered dragon blaster attack was once again used, and you guessed it, faster. Though, unlike last time, the girl made it through.

 _miss_

Lincoln sighed. "After all, the only thing I need to know is, with very few of my loved ones left, your life is not something I care for anymore." He said with his eyes in their darkened state.

Once again he uses his jump through the gaps attack, an even faster version of the short jumps one.

 _miss_

Lincoln huffed. "Uh...with all that said...I think we both know this not necessary. Okay look, for everyone else's sake, maybe I could give you another chance. Please, you could stop all this useless violence, and return to being somebody I maybe once considered a friend. You can help save everyone that's left. Just stop all this, lay down you weapon, and let your heart tell you what's right." Lincoln said.

The girl began to cry upon remembering the good times of the previous timelines. She dropper her knife and ran up to hug Lincoln.

Lincoln patted her back. "Shh. It's okay. I get it. I know it was hard to fight the will to continue. To go against all the work you've done. I want you to know, I appreciate your choice."

The girl then backed up after letting go. Lincoln's smile grew. Suddenly a red bone needle pierced the girl's back. "Did you really think I'd spare you after what you did to my sisters? If you're truly sorry, you won't come back."

 _jump cut_

The girl takes a swing at Lincoln with a very angry look.

 _miss_

Lincoln looks slightly shocked. "Woah, you look _real_ mad. What? Did you have a little experience with my tricks? Well either way, I guess the fact you came back means you aren't sorry."

The girl was then launched through a sudden collection of various attacks. She got hurt a little, and was slightly bleeding.

 _miss_

Lincoln sighed. "I may not like humans, but I was actually hoping we could've resolved this. I always thought you were doing this because you were unhappy, and if you had help from the fight friend, you could stop all of it."

Dragon blasters were popping up all around the room, causing the girl to have to dodge the various lasers. She got hit a few times and had to eat more magic food for health.

Lincoln sent her through another collection of various attacks he had, which included huge dragon blasters. The girl made it through.

 _miss_

Lincoln shrugged. "And maybe that all you needed was the help we gave you, as we tried to be friends."

Lincoln got serious now, manually manipulating gravity, and forcing her to constantly jump away from bone needles.

 _miss_

Lincoln's smile grew. "But I guess I was wrong about you. I always knew humans could _never_ be happy."

He continued using his gravity attack. This time throwing the girl a bit faster.

 _miss_

Lincoln just sighed. "And you keep bringing out your frustration on races such as monsters, and ultra-humans like myself. Well, I think it's about time somebody taught you humans your manners!" He said.

Lincoln used larger dragon blasters to spread across the room.

 _miss_

Lincoln's eyes darkened again. "And it looks that somebody is me."

He then launched two rows of constant bones that required a basic running in a circle method.

 _miss_

Lincoln sighed. "And you've seen, I plan to teach you through pain."

Lincoln sent the girl through a longer and deadlier collection of attacks. This ended with her needing health from her magic food.

Lincoln responded by using a faster gravity attack with taller needles for her to jump over.

 _miss_

Lincoln continued making his smile. "What kind of pain? Every ounce of my own pain boiled up into one _special attack._ "

Lincoln used his scatter large blasters again.

 _miss_

Lincoln chuckled. "Yeah, _special attack,_ sound familiar to you at all? Well, if you don't want to know the power of all my pain, I think _now_ would be the right time to give up and die."

Lincoln sent her through another long and deadly collection of attacks.

 _miss_

Lincoln sighed. "Well, I guess if you want to see it, you'll have to survive _this._ Then you can see my _special attack._ "

Lincoln did his gravity attack four times, three of which were in the same direction in a row, making it basically guaranteed damage. He then did a little bit of the two rows of bones that required the circling method.

He then used his gravity to send the girl through a seemingly endless runway of bone patterns. The girl constantly got hit, and managed to jump the needles at the end. Then she had to jump through the several lines of needles waiting for her afterwards.

Lincoln then snapped, and his dragon blaster started circling the girl, causing her to also run in a circle to stay away from the lasers. After the final blaster fired, she made a mad dash toward Lincoln.

He teleported away from the first slash, but she kept running down the hall to where he was currently standing. Unfortunately he could not protect himself.

 _9999999_

Despite being fatally injured, Lincoln's smile remained on his face. In fact, he was chuckling. "I can't believe I failed my friends. But now that you've struck me down, _she_ is now more powerful than you can possibly imagine." He said. He got up and started walking away. Dust particles and drops of blood were landing on the ground behind him.

"I'm going to Burpin Burger. Does anyone want anything?"

The girl looked back, only to see Lincoln's entire body become nothing but a cloud of dust falling into a puddle of his blood. His jacket landed in the puddle. She looked at the ground, and continued onward.

She soon entered the throne room, where she met a woman in a big blue cape. The woman turned. "Oh. Hello there. You must be the one that the weird shadow told me about. Would you like a refreshment? Uh, by the way, what kind of monster are you? I can't tell."

 _9999999_

The girl slashed the queen violently. The queen's soul was then destroyed by a shadow girl who popped up.

The shadow girl then smiled as she shook. "See? I didn't betray you. It was all a set up. I can help you. Please." The shadow girl was only met with a few swipes of the girl's knife.

But soon, everything became pitch black. The girl then came face to face with a similar looking girl, only this weird girl was basically in grayscale.

 **"Ah, Lavender, greetings."** The weird girl said, finally revealing the killer's name.

Lavender just stared.

 **"My name is Blanca. And I have a proposition for you. Take my hand, and together we shall erase this pathetic world, and move on to the next."** Blanca said reaching out her hand. **  
**

As Lavender reached for it, the girl had suddenly shifted into a different girl with albino-like skin, pitch black hair, eyes completely black, and black clothing. A black attack then rose from the ground and pierced Lavender's body.

 **"I must thank Lincoln for the disguise idea once I erase everything and start over. I'm sure you remember me Lavender. Nevermore? Your guide who told you to do everything peacefully, but you ignored? Well, that's certainly biting you isn't it? No matter, it's time a bring everything back to how it should be. Goodbye."** Nevermore said as she pierced Lavender with her red claws.

 _999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999_

 **GAME OVER**

 **ERROR-FILE NOT FOUND**

 **CREATE NEW FILE?**

 ***...**

 ***Yes**


	2. Nevermore: Master Necromancer

**Loudtale Orange**

 **Facing Pure Fear  
**

Lavender stood there. Her weapon was glowing, shifting through colors. White, Green, Pink, Blue, Black, Red, Yellow, Purple, Teal, Cyan. She was standing in front of a saving star, and saw the same thing she's seen for a while.

 **You may not RESET. You're not in a proper place to do so.**

 **"Hahaha! Think of that as my special gift for your cruelty."** Nevermore said from behind her.

Lavender looked back in fear.

Nevermore chuckled and she rose her hand. **"But I suppose I should keep you company so you don't grow lonely while serving your sentence."** A light formed in her hand, and then suddenly several floating skeletal hands appeared around her, each one having a different colored glow.

Nevermore's smile grew wider, to the point where it disobeyed basic anatomy. **"Because, as you probably guessed, just like your old pal in orange, I'm not too fond of humans. Especially because it's their fault my father died, with the whole war and all that.**

Nevermore sighed. **"And after some crazy experiment my mom did involving the fusing of all the traits caused me to become...this...I knew I could probably help our fate and re-seal the broken bonds between the human race and us superpowered races by guiding humans through the Underground as a ghost companion."**

Nevermore pointed at Lavender. **"Ten times I failed to help those poor children. Each one lost in the desire for revenge. I remember each one perfectly too. The 5th human of the ten was the one who caused the death of Queen Amber. They tried to bring her back to life using Faith, but it didn't work out so well."  
**

Nevermore took a step forward. **"It was around the time the 8th human fell when I first saw Lincoln. Not going to lie to you, I find his teasing quite funny. With his help, I was able to help the humans a bit better than I could before. But alas, they too were failures."**

Nevermore looked up at the blackness that lied above. **"You get it yet? You were my first and only success. We got through the whole Underground peacefully. But just my luck, you have the power to reset, and then you went and killed everyone in cold blood out of nothing but a stupid desire to see every outcome you could manage just because you could. And because you could, you felt like you had to."**

The skeletal hands float to form a circular shape around Nevermore. **"Well, I refuse to fail again. Now that my body consists of every trait known to man and monster, I'm an unstoppable being. The only thing stopping me was my lack of a physical body. But now that you're in here with me, that safety net is no longer there to catch you when you fall."**

All the hands joined together, and launched a death laser heading straight for Lavender. The girl ducked just before it hit her. The laser flew off into the distance, before a gigantic explosion happened in the distance.

Lavender looked off into the distance with pure fear. Nevermore then began to speak in a weird language, but the letters of what she said came to life and flew toward Lavender. Lavender raised a green shield around her. There were various symbols flying at her, such as hands, bombs, and what appeared to be several sharp and pointy objects.

The objects hit the shield and bounced off. Nevermore's smile slowly drifted to an unamused look. **"So we're playing by those rules eh? Well guess what? I too have necromancer powers."** Nevermore snapped her fingers, and a giant skull appeared. **"Say hello to my hydra blaster."**

The giant skull shot a laser. Lavender jumped out of the way, but the laser stopped and redirected itself toward Lavender's new position. Lavender had to dodge the laser 5 times before it finally disappeared.

Black bone needles then rose out of the ground and flew toward Lavender. One managed to hit her shoulder. After hitting her, the bone disappeared, but Lavender's health started to deplete gradually.

Nevermore's smile rose again. **"Necrotic Bones. Just mere contact will cause your body to go through a temporarily state of dying. This is what happens when you mess with an expert necromancer. However, that's not the worst of it. Necromancers like me can raise the dead. And I think I know just who to bring back."**

Nevermore summoned a broken soul in her hand. **"Neither in life nor death have I ever expected to see somebody manage to kill a Snow Hair before, members of their race typically don't die so easily. Of course, I shouldn't be surprised due to that massive hit you landed on him.**

Lavender raises a finger.

Nevermore chuckled. **"I know what you're going to say, that he's an Ultra-Human. Well of course he would tell you that. Why? The Snow Hair race doesn't exist in this set of timelines, but an entirely different set. He used some sort of machine in his basement to give him time and space powers kinda like you. Of course, the fact that he has a Faith Soul like yours helps those powers."**

Lots of dust and blood gathered into the soul, and a body formed. Standing there was Lincoln, though some parts of his body were damaged and decayed like a zombie. His eyes were black, all except left eye, which had a glowing orange iris surrounding a similarly glowing purple pupil.

Nevermore chuckled. **"Seems he's real pissed about being killed. Then again, what undead isn't?"**

Lavender was then hit by a very familiar first attack. Not suspecting it, she took a lot of damage.

Nevermore walked up to Lavender. **"I must admit, it was quite a fun time. But I'm afraid you lose this round. If you keep trying, you might win before your sentence is over."** Nevermore said. She then grew her claws and slashed Lavender.

 _insert soul breaking sound effect_

 **GAME OVER  
**


End file.
